


The Cursed Chateau

by ThatsNikkiGray



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ghosts, Multi, New York City, cemetary, chateau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsNikkiGray/pseuds/ThatsNikkiGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe, Elis and Oliver- three best friends decides to accept a bet from their nerdy friend and paranormal activity blogger and observe a haunted place. Chloe knows more about the chateau and the deadly curse than she likes to admit. This story was based on my dream. Specifically the room and the staircase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cursed Chateau

Elis, Oli and I were all standing on the staircase which was one of the most monumental parts of the chateau. We all sworn we would make it out alive from this place. The most beautiful but also haunted Chateau de Belleforte located just few miles away from Albany in a small city called Roscoe. We did read the books and we did hear all the bloody rumors and inexplicable deaths. Yet, there was nothing that could stop us from proving the point. 

You wonder, proving to who? Our parents? Some loony sect? No. Our teacher? No. Not even our significant others. My boyfriend Jay doesn´t even know about this. He would lash out and so I told him I was just going to hang out with my pals. I wish I stayed at home with him watching one of his favorite but boring shows on Netflix. I don´t want to bring him the pain seeing my name on the local news connected with another inexplicable tragedy in the Belleforte chateau. He was already understanding enough as far as my researches were concerned. Man, he even stayed out all night during one of the coldest nights in New York. Well, enough about my flaunting.  
The person we were trying to prove this stupid point was a leader of our group. The ever so incorrigible nerd, mama´s boy and God knows what else Alex. Someone who was not even part of this night. Guess he is better off without us. Maybe he is laughing behind our back and writing about this in his fucking blog, that no one reads, some even mocks. Guess he is the one trying to prove the point. Is our death going to bring him more readers? Is he capable of this just to become visible? One never knows.

The marble on the stairs were shining. That was also the only light in the chateau. This place used to belong to a very powerful family and even more powerful British princess named Karlie De Belleforte. She was wicked, proud and cruel. She was murdered here by one of her lovers in 1759. It is believed her restless spirit is haunting this place.


End file.
